The corrugated materials are notably produced based on a fibrous material, impregnated with bitumen and coated or painted.
They are notably used to produce under-roofs for roofs made with arched tiles or flat tiles with a tenon.
The arched tiles can be directly positioned on the corrugations, the shape of which provides their fixing.
This is not the case for the flat tiles. It is advisable to fix battens previously onto the under-roof, onto which the flat tiles will afterwards be laid.
The presence of battens weakens the under-roof which has a tendency to deform, the weight of the battens and the tiles being almost entirely supported by the summits of the corrugations.
That is why support members and load distribution members are often placed between the battens and the under-roof. Such members are notably described in FR Pat. 2 658 848.
The battens and the support and load distribution members have a not insignificant effect on the cost of roofs. Furthermore, they can, in part, block the passage of air between the tiles and the under-roof.
It has therefore appeared necessary to design a machine that allows previously corrugated materials to be reprofiled, in such a way that they comprise prints that allow the tiles with tenons to be fixed directly onto the corrugated material.